


Semi-Precious

by icefallstears



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: Florian needs a hug, M/M, Ray uses his account book to hide his feelings, Veiled references to past Non-con, What I know about Paris could fill a teaspoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray contemplates his fascination with Florian’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit sought

Ray closed the book he had been trying to read for the past several minutes, and ran his hands through his slightly longer then shoulder length black hair. He couldn’t seem to focus on Nietzsche tonight. Ray pushed the book to the right side of the desk, and then bent down an unlocked the lowest drawer on the left. He reached into the drawer passed over his account book, and pressed the switch that opened the secret compartment in the middle of the surface of his desk. Out of it he pulled his private notes on gems.

 

Opening it up to the second entry, Noir read,

 

             **“Amethyst: Classified as a colored variation of quartz, and dependent on quality rated as semi-precious. The color can range from pale lavender to dark violet. Clarity ranges from cloudy to gem quality. Cuts vary; cabochon, square, princess, and marquis are all common and are usually set in gold. Legends suggest many powers such as preventing insomnia and nightmares, curing drunkenness, and when worn, protection against thieves.”**

 

            As Noir read the final line, a smirk tugged his lips, ‘ _Protection against thieves. Yeah right,_ ’ came the thought. Florian’s eyes certainly hadn’t protected him in the past. If anything they seemed to attract all kinds of trouble.

 

            Noir began to frown as images of the troubles Florian had managed to get himself into crossed his mind. Sometimes he thought that Florian was more trouble than he was worth. Nevertheless,  _‘There is something about his eyes. They are so changeable and so very unique. I cannot help wanting to possess them utterly.’_

 

            As Ray began to explore that thought further, one of his men opened the door to library for Florian who was loaded down with books. The stack was well over his head and Florian was working hard to keep it from becoming unbalanced. Florian walked over to the bookcases unaware of Ray’s presence. Ray took advantage of Florian’s distraction to put his journal away.

 

            Ray settled deeper into his chair and watched Florian. Florian was humming a tune that was familiar to Ray as he set the stack of books down in front of a window, next to one of the bookcases and straightened with a sigh. The sigh turned into a yelp of surprise when he saw Ray’s reflection in the window and spun to face him, his violet eyes widening.

 

            “Ray!” Florian quickly composed himself. “I got all the books on your list, and I think Laila add a few of her own as well. The market place was very full today, I think its because the weather has turned so nice. I love the earliest days of Spring.” He started shelving the books, now and then brushing his golden hair from his eyes.

 

            Ray continued watching Florian; half listening as Florian chattered about the people he’d seen at the market.

           

“Did you know that the old man who sells flowers used to be an opera singer? He said that his performance as Ramades1 led him to be the toast of Paris.” Florian paused in his shelving to look at Ray, eyes sparkling, “I love music, don’t you?”

           

            Ray, peridot eyes unfocused and lost in thought, didn’t answer. As he had been watching Florian, a thought was trying to make itself known.  _‘Is it just his eyes that captivates me so?’_ Ray wasn’t sure.

 

            “Ray?” Ray snapped back to the present to see Florian standing in front of his desk. He seemed about to ask again, when Laila burst into the room waving a cookbook. Both men turned to look at her.

 

            “I’ve found the greatest new recipe! I’m so glad I found this edition of The Blue Ribbon Herbal. It’s sure to keep you two from getting sick after one of your adventures. I’m going to try it right now.”

 

With that she turned around and left the library for the kitchen, “I wonder where I can find some feverfew and adder’s tongue?” echoing after her, missing Ray and Florian looking at each other and rolling their eyes.

           

Their eyes caught and held on that look for some moments and it changed into something… deeper. Ray’s gaze became intent and contemplative as he looked into Florian’s whose eyes in turn became wary and uncertain, their color darkening. Florian flushed and looked away.

 

            Ray gave a wry smile and spoke, “I think I’ll eat elsewhere tonight. Would you like to come?

 

            Florian gave Ray a suspicious look; “This isn’t going to be like that time you invited me to the opera is it?”2

 

            “Would I do that to you?”

 

            “Absolutely.”

           

            “I’m wounded that you have so little trust, and that you’d think that I am fool enough to pull the same trick twice.” 

 

            “Just dinner?”

 

            “Just dinner. I’d thought I’d avoid Laila’s cooking and I don’t fell like eating alone. Unless you  _want_  to sample Laila’s newest concoction?”

 

            “Alright, anything to avoid more of Laila’s cooking. I swear I don’t know how Petit Noel can eat it.”

 

            “Fine, I’ll meet you out front in half an hour. Oh, and Florian, do wear your tuxedo. I’m in the mood for fine dining.”

 

            “Yeah, Yeah.” 3

 

***

Forty-five minutes later there was a stir in the dining room of the  _Bistro Au Van_. 4 The patron’s of the Bistro all stopped and stared as two ridiculously gorgeous young men walked through it. One was as darkly handsome as Lucifer and the other as beautifully fair as the angel Gabriel .5 Whispers and looks followed the two across the room as they were led to a private table in the back of the room. Light trailing dark.

 

Ray was finding it hard to keep his mind and his gaze off of Florian. When the waiter came he simply ordered the house special with the house wine so that he could focus on Florian. He kept the conversation light so that he could watch Florian’s eyes sparkle with happiness over his favorite topics, music, and the arts. He barely tasted anything he ate or drank all night, as captivated as he was by Florian’s eyes.

 

He talked about plays and operas he’d seen. Art museums he’d been in. Though some of those had been after hours on occasion. His time at the Sorbonne and what his favorite subjects had been, history and philosophy. He even pulled out a few amusing anecdotes about his professors. He’d never seen Florian laugh at something he’d said before. When Florian laughed he positively lit up. Alabaster, gold and amethyst, an intoxicating combination.

 

Florian’s eyes glowed with vibrant color and life when he laughed, surpassing even the most beautiful stones Ray had ever seen. His eyes were so completely different from when he was upset when they turned dull, dark, and lifeless. When he was angry they turned bluish and brittle. It was such a great difference that he felt compelled to mention it. 6

 

“Florian, did you know that your eyes change their color with your moods?”

 

Ray knew instantly that he’d said something wrong. Florian went deathly white, his eyes turned so dark and dull they almost appeared brown, his head bowed, and shoulders hunched over. His hands started to shake so badly that he had to put down his utensils before he dropped them.

 

“Florian, are you all right?”

 

Florian looked down at his hands gripping them tightly together. “ _He_  said that to me,” came the reply on a strangled whisper.

 

Ray knew without Florian stating a name exactly who  _he_  was. Florian looked up and Ray felt his gaze get trapped in Florian’s as memories overwhelmed them both.

 

 _~~_     _Heat …sand …the sights and sounds of Morocco …silver over cold steel blue…mistrust …fear …the scent of opium hanging in the air …pain …violation …shame…desperation …a branding iron … **hate**  …the sound of gunshots …blood  ~~_      

            Ray reached over and laid one of his hands on top of Florian’s. They were as cold as ice and still faintly trembling. “I’m sorry Florian.” There were so many layers to that simple sentence that Ray could not count them all, but he knew that Florian heard every one of them.

 

            With his other hand, he signaled for the check from below table height; reluctant to break the gaze he held with Florian. The check arrived and he signed it without looking at it. Still looking at Florian, he suggested softly,

 

“Let’s walk along the Seine7 for awhile, alright?”

           

“Sure,” came the equally soft reply, and Florian turned one of his hands palm up and slid it along Ray’s until he could grasp Ray’s wrist to hold Ray’s palm right where it was. A shiver slid down Ray’s spine and he held onto Florian as well for a few moments. When they got up to leave Florian walked next to him, his shoulder nearly brushing Ray’s.

 

            They reached the Seine in a few minutes. Its banks were deserted as the nights were still chilly, but no longer cold. Ray could see the reflection of the “City ofLights” in its waters. As he looked over at Florian, Ray could see him begin to shiver. Ray moved just a tiny bit closer so that Florian could share some of his body heat. As he did that their hands brushed and then caught. They passed several more minutes like that; walking along the banks of the Seine, holding hands.

 

Ray couldn’t speak, he was afraid that Florian would shy away if he did, and if Florian did that, he would lose this feeling of… contentment? No, ‘ _I feel happy and at peace. How can it be him that brings this to me? I’d do anything, anything at all to keep this feeling.’_  

 

Ray noticed that Florian was beginning to shiver more violently. He stopped and turned to face him.

 

“Let’s go home, Florian.”

 

Luminous violet eyes searched his, and seemed to find the answer they were looking for. “Yes, let’s.”

 

With that they walked hand in hand back to the car.

 

 

***

 

The next day Ray was in the library again, this time reading the poetry of Blake. When Florian stormed up to him waving his account book, violet eyes sparking with rage.

 

“You added last night’s dinner to my account!” 8

 

Noir looked up and smiled, “Of course I did. I couldn’t have you getting sick from Laila’s cooking. Consider it a maintenance fee with no added interest.”

 

“Three hundred and forty-two francs! At this rate I’ll never make enough to buy out!”

“Mmmm.” Ray looked back down into his book before Florian could see the smug smile those words brought to his lips.  _‘Anything at all.’_

 

 

Owari

             

 

 

Footnotes:

 

1\. Ramades is the male lead in  _Aida_  by Puccini. Hooray for Music Appreciation class. I gave Florian a love of music, because we never got to find out what his life before Ray/Noir shows up was like. Paris was a huge music scene back then. Especially when Florian would have been a child and his parents like most nobility, probably would have gotten him a music tutor, as was the fashion then. At least until the family money ran out.

           

2\. Refers to a mini-story in found in the back of  _Galaxy_. Really funny and nostalgic at the same time.

 

3\. I know they didn’t use this back then, but it seemed to work.

 

4\. I have no knowledge of the French language. I just tried to make it sound right.

 

5\. I’ve always loved the contrast between light and dark. A tiny, tiny homage to  _Earthian,_  not exactly the right characters but if you’ve read volume 4. and squint, you can kinda see where I’m coming from. Also a bit of homage to one of my favorite romance novel series. Though, those two were brothers, and straight.

 

6\. I really, really tried to make the whole thing light with no angst. I really did, but Ray insisted on bringing up the eye issue no matter how many times I told him no. I hope I’ve made up for it.

 

7\. The Seine River is the only other landmark besides the Eiffel Tower that I know is in Paris.

 

8\. Because it just wouldn’t be in character if Ray didn’t turn a touching moment on its head, using his account book. I swear he treats it like an escape hatch whenever the mood gets too serious. Someone should tell him that he’s in a bonafide Shounen-ai series. I think he has issues, but then if you look at his childhood, how could he not.

 


End file.
